


Something Sweet as Pain

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover)



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Death, F/M, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Pain, Romance, The beginning is sweet, anguish, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard
Summary: WARNING! MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS!The Other told Loki that he would wish for something as sweet as pain. He was right.Loki loses that which he held closest to his heart.





	Something Sweet as Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw Infinity War and it fucked me up. So I wrote this. I have a series for Loki that I'm writing but know this is not canon for it. Enjoy the angst.

Eisa held Sveina close as the ship’s shields were repeatedly pelted with attacks. Sveina whimpered and Eisa hushed her softly. “It will be okay, little one. Look at me. I’ll protect you.”

“I’m scared, mom.” The six-year-old told her.

“I know sweetie.” She said smoothing her hair and looking out the window at the assaulting ship. “So am I.” She whispered.

“Eisa!” A voice said suddenly and the woman looked up to see who approached her.

“Father!” Sveina exclaimed, running toward him. He lifted her, holding her tightly to him.

“Loki, what is happening?” Eisa asked approaching the two. “Who is attacking us?”

Loki swallowed. “It’s Thanos. He found me, Eisa. Us.”

Eisa froze in terror as Loki’s words set in. “What can we do?”

Loki shook his head. “I don’t know that there is anything we can do.” He looked at his daughter in his arms. “I need you to stay with your mother. Do not leave her side for any reason, understand?” Sveina’s head nodded. “Good.”

Loki handed her back to Eisa. “I must do what I can, but you two need to move to where the others are. If he breaches this barrier the edges of the ship will be the first to go.”

“I understand.” Loki turned to leave at her affirmation but she stopped him. “Loki.” She kissed him, a soft and lingering kiss. Something they had not shared since before his brother’s coronation day so many years before. “Be careful.”

“I will do my best.” He went off to find what Eisa could only assume was Thor. Eisa moved into the ship’s main holding.

***

Eisa kept Sveina behind her, pushed into a corner as she watched her people be slaughtered. Heimdall was lying wounded on the ground as the order stepped through the pile of corpses. “Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the great titan. You may think this is suffering, but this, is salvation.” Eisa scowled at the man’s, if he could be called that, words, her face covered in ash and arms scraped from debris. A small price to pay for protecting her daughter.

As the creature kept speaking Eisa looked in horror as another living Asgardian lying on the ground was stabbed. It seemed they were not intending to leave survivors.

Eisa could see Loki staring stone-faced at the giant near the gaping hole in the ship. She watched him turn around and make his way to Loki. “I know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you are right, but to fail like the rest.” He lifted Thor by his breastplate and began dragging him toward his brother. “Dread it, run from it, Destiny still comes.” He made his way closer. “And now it’s here, or should I say, I am.” He lifted his left arm, making a fist to show a gauntlet with a purple gem in it. What Eisa could only assume was an infinity stone.

Eisa could barely make out Thor’s voice as he said “you talk too much”.

“The tesseract, or your brother’s head. I assume you have a preference.” Eisa looked to Loki in horror. He hadn’t taken the tesseract, had he?

To further her horror Loki shrugged. “Kill away.” He turned to glance her way, however, and in his eyes she could see genuine fear and concern. His glance did not go unnoticed as the titan looked over to her, but he then simply put the gauntlet to Thor’s head and began to channel energy into it. Thor screamed in pain, anguish clear on his face. Loki watched, face twisting until eventually, he cracked. “Enough!”

“The tesseract.” Thanos told him.

“We don’t have the tesseract.” Thor replied, but Eisa could see on Loki’s face that they did. Loki lifted his hand, the tesseract appearing within it. Thor was gasping, but between those breaths he managed to respond. “You really are the worst, brother.”

“Loki, how could you?” Eisa asked drawing his attention.

“A foolish impulse, I am sorry, Eisa.” Loki carried the cube to Thanos, looking to Thor as he did. “I assure you, brother. The sun will shine on us again.”

“Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.” Thanos responded.

“Well, for one thing, I’m not Asgardian.” Loki said calmly. “And for another, we have a Hulk.”

Just as the words left his mouth Thanos was tackled from behind by the giant green man. Eisa smiled in relief, a huffed laugh escaping her. One of Thanos’ minions went to help, but was stopped by another. “Let him have his fun.”

Then she watched in horror as the titan easily knocked Hulk out, Thor vainly trying to knock Thanos out in return. Thor was bound in metal, imprisoned by the magic of the order.

“Alfathers, let the dark magic, flow through me one last time.” Heimdall could be head saying and the rainbow of the bifrost cut through the ship, taking Hulk with it.

Thanos slowly walked over to the man. “That was a mistake.” He told him before lifting his follower’s spear and piercing Heimdall’s chest.

Eisa and Thor both cried out simultaneously. “NO!”

“You’re going to die, for that.” Thor said with a piercing gaze. Eisa just sobbed in the corner, Sveina clinging to her back, terrified. Metal wrapped itself around Thor’s mouth, silencing his words.

Eisa tuned out the words of Thanos’ follower as he was handed the tesseract, watching as the cube was crushed in the titan’s grasp, the stone attaching to the glove. He paused as the power flowed through him, then looked to the group he commanded. “There are two more stones on Earth, bring them to me.

“We will not fail you.” The only woman follower told him.

“If I may interject.” Eisa’s head shot up as Loki’s voice cut the air. “If you’re going to Earth, you might want a guide. I have a, little bit of experience in that area.”

“You call failure experience?” Thanos asked.

“I call experience, experience.” Loki shot back. “Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, Odinson,” He looked over to Thor as he said this, then to Eisa and back to Thanos. “Rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my, undying fidelity.” Just as he bowed forward, he suddenly lunged up, a dagger aimed for Thanos’ throat.

“Undying?” Thanos said taking his wrist in his hand. “You should choose your words more carefully.” He tossed Loki’s dagger to the floor, and picked him up by the throat.

“Loki, no!” Eisa cried standing suddenly. Sveina let go of her and Eisa struck out with her magic.

Thanos dropped him, but not because of her powers, but her nerve. Instead he walked toward her.

Loki coughed and forced himself up. “Don’t!” Thanos grabbed her instead, but paused at the responses. “Eisa!”

“Mommy!” Sveina’s cry was heard by all and Thanos looked to her.

He let go of Eisa, looking back at his Order. “Hold them.” Both Loki and Eisa were grabbed from behind as Thanos approached their daughter.

“Sveina!” Eisa screamed. “No! Leave her alone!” She thrashed against the men holding her back to no avail.

Loki also struggled, eyes wide with terror as Thanos stopped in front of her.

Sveina backed up as far as the ship’s wall would allow before falling back, crying. “You two wanted to stop me? To stop me from succeeding in what I love.” He took Sveina by the arm, dragging her into the open. “I will take from you, what you love most.”

“She is a child! Leave her and take me instead!” Loki shouted. Eisa sobbed beside him, unable to do anything.

“It is far too late for that. You will watch her die.” Thanos looked at the child. “Pity, she could have been powerful.” It was quick for such a small body, Thanos twisted his arm swiftly and Sveina’s small body went still.

Eisa screamed, fighting against her hold as she tried to move toward the titan. Her face was flooded by tears. Loki’s cry of “No!” held an anguish Eisa had never heard, and it broke her to hear it now. Thor's words were muffled, but his eyes watered as his niece’s body hit the ground.

“Let her go.” Thanos said and Eisa immediately ran forward. She knelt by her daughter’s body, taking her into her arms and sobbing. She held her a moment before slowly looking up at the titan.

“I’ll fucking kill you!” She screamed running toward him, throwing fire as she did. He easily sidestepped the flames and caught her arm as she tried to attack him. He lifted her up by the arm and looked at Loki.

“You’ll pay for your failed attempts, but for now you face the anguish of watching those you love most, die.” Thanos looked to Eisa before throwing her against the wall. Her body fell in a heap next to it, but she still tried to force herself up. “You should learn your place, girl.”

“Heh, I never was good at that.” She huffed out before he lifted her once more. She looked over at Loki’s horrified face when he whispered her name. “I love you.” She told him. “Despite everything, I never stopped.” After she spoke those words Thanos slammed her into the wall again, and once more afterward. A sickening crunch filled the air and Eisa fell still, blood leaking from the back of her head. Thanos dropped her body in a broken heap.

Loki screamed as he did, his family dead before him. Loki wished he were in pain. No, this was far worse than anything he’d ever felt. The words of The Other so long ago haunted his mind. Thanos made his way toward him. “You and all the power you claim to have, yet you could not even save the ones you loved most. Pathetic.” He lifted Loki by the neck. “I should let you live with that knowledge, but I fear it is too dangerous to do so.” Thanos squeezed until Loki’s vision blackened, far longer than was necessary, until a crack was heard. Thanos snapped his neck and he fell still.

Thor’s muffled cries were anguished. He looked at his brother, honorary sister, and niece all dead before him. Thanos lifted the glove, clenched his fist...and the ship exploded.


End file.
